The present invention relates to a blueberry variety ‘A132-926’ blueberry plant.
The closest known varieties are its male parent ‘Sharpblue’ (unpatented) and its female parent ‘Misty’ (unpatented) both interspecific hybrids.
The variety ‘A132-026’ was bred by the inventor, observed and tested in Grand Junction, Mich. 49056.
Vaccinium hybrid ‘A132-926’ was derived from a controlled hybrid cross with commercial varieties ‘Sharpblue’ (male) and ‘Misty’ (female). Plants were hybridized in Grand Junction, Mich. in 2005 and testing resumed of the variety from that date until the present.